Metal Gear Solid: Unlimited Carnage
by Neon Radio69
Summary: A fictional adventure of Solid Snake. Set during the end of Sons of Liberty in our heroes quest to find the Patriots, he finds alot more, Raiden is in this story and Snake also meets The Punisher, and The End


Metal Gear Solid

Unlimited Carnage

Prologue

I felt like a psychotic Olympic swimmer in training. I'd just jumped off of Arsenal Gear and into the ocean after Liquid, Ocelot, and Metal Gear Ray.

It was definitely a crazy idea. The splash had hurt my arms but the pain was nothing compared to how long this swim was going to take. I had chased the machine for at least an hour.

Finally, it came to a halt. I quickly pulled out the racer and planted it on the Metal Gear. The head of the skinny, brown, light armored, 50 foot piece of scrap metal called Metal Gear RAY turned its head to look at me it stopped on the shore and the old man hopped out. Revolver Ocelot. The old man had long white hair and a handlebar mustache. He was an expert with revolvers and his cunning strategy and love for torture made him a perfect match for my razor-sharp survival instincts. But there was a twist, his arm had been chopped off by my deceased friend Gray Fox. Yet the arm was there. The arm of Liquid Snake. The man who had my face, my hair my eyes, my identity. He was my clone I am Solid Snake. After learning of the S3 program I was ready to send Ocelot and Liquid to hell. Liquid was some how channeling himself through Ocelot. At the moment the man I was talking to had Liquid's voice but not his body just his arm. "Snake" He began. "Brother, you really do want me to finish you, luckily you've caught me at just the right time, Ocelot's skills will be quiet useful for causing your demise" "I think that theory was proven wrong when I kicked his ass back at Shadow Moses" I grumbled. Ocelot's face writhed in anger, and he drew two revolvers, I did not even flinch. He tossed me the revolver in his left hand. I caught it and he fired the first shot thanks to my instincts I hopped behind RAY's tail and took cover the Colt Single Action Army was a heavy revolver made to lay out pretty much anyone. I popped out from behind my cover and fired one nice shot into Ocelot's chest blood guzzled but he instantly returned fire with 3 nice shots. I nearly fell in pain one bullet had barely pierced my cheek, the other two landed directly in my right arm the pain was excruciating and sharp. My arm dripping like a leaky faucet of blood. I pulled back on the hammer of the gun, I was no Clint Eastwood but I had some nasty tricks up my sleeve too. I drew my silencer equipped SOCOM and had it in one hand. The SAA in the other. I lit a cigarette and changed hiding spots. I crouched down so that when I popped up I would be facing Liquid's direction. "Snake, your finished, lets end this already" I was ready to end this too. I gobbled down half of a ration and let waited for my sneaking suit to do the rest. The pain was slowly decreasing in my arm. Now, I thought looking on his radar to see which direct Liquid was facing

looking dead in his direction. He had his new cover behind RAY's knee, Liquid hid behind the head. Snake hopped up quickly and let off six rounds from the SOCOM enter Ocelot's chest. Blood flew all over the head of the Metal Gear aswell as Ocelot's long brown jacket. The revolver in Liquid's arm did not flinch Liquid obliviously could not feel Ocelot's pain, may be Ocelot could not feel it either. I thought, I fired the SAA and blasted the revolver and two of Liquid's fingers off and onto the ground. This time I heard Liquid yell in pain. "Dammit!' he exclaimed in serious pain he rushed toward the opening in his Metal Gear's mouth I fired two shots but they missed and before I knew it the Metal Gear was up and was hopping back into the water. I swam as deep into the water as possible. I heard Liquid's voice muffled but no mistaken Snake heard what Liquid said "FUUCK YOU SNAKE FUCK YOU!!!" I saw the large Machine begin its walk toward the countryside I popped my head above the water "Fuck you too, brother"


End file.
